Naruto one shots
by miss89
Summary: Each chapter is a different one shot and lemons.
1. Special surprise: Itachi oneshot

**From the author:** This one shot was made as a contribution for Fiiaa's Christmas Song One Shot Contest

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Naruto or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:**  
_Text in italic _is either thoughts or lyrics.  
The Lyrics is from "Last Christmas" by Wham!

* * *

The snow was falling softly in the streets of Konoha, covering every little inch of it. The trees, bushes and ground most of all looked like it was wrapped into a heavy and yet white blanket. A red haired girl was making her way home. She had been shopping the last for Christmas evening. Though she had plenty of friends to celebrate the evening with, she most of all wanted to be alone. In the past, Aya wasn't an antisocial girl, but after her parents got killed on a mission 4 years ago, she had turned into somewhat cold. Her older sister that was supposed to have stayed with her left her behind when she joined the Akatsuki. Aya herself wanted to join it as well, but they found her weaker than her sister and declined her apply. It wasn't because she found their business interesting. It was mostly because of her childhood friend and crush, Itachi Uchiha had joined them. Heartbroken Aya returned to the Hidden Leaf Village and started a new life herself.

* * *

- "Hey! Aya-chan!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her. The red haired girl stopped and turned around.  
- "Oh Sakura.. hey" she smiled back.  
- "Wow.. you aren't done with the shopping yet?" the medic shinobi questioned. Aya smirked.  
- "I am.. I just needed to get a few things that's all" she replied and held tightly onto the brown paper bag in her arms.  
- "Right then.. Hey! Are you coming tonight?" Sakura asked sounding over hyper suddenly.  
- "To what?"  
- "I'm having a Christmas party tonight. Well, it's not a party like that, but I'd really like you to come" she stated smiled at her. The red haired girl gave the pinkie an annoyed look and sighed. No, no and no. There was no way that she was going to come. People would probably get drunk and stupid anyways, so there was no reason for Aya to see people make a fool of themselves.  
- "Sakura, I.. I'd really like to but..."  
- "So you are?!" she squealed clapping her hands. Before Aya could open her mouth and say something against it, Sakura had already made herself a deal with her. Staring after the pinkie running off, a heavy sigh left the red head's lips. _Great, just great_. she thought.  
Once at home she dropped the bag on the counter and turned on the cd-player. Sakura had given her a Christmas CD earlier on the month - like to get her in Christmas mood. There were a few ones she liked.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, You gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_

* * *

  
_

Last Christmas - she liked that song to somehow it was the only real Christmas song to her. Putting her goods away she dropped herself down on the bed. Her apartment wasn't the biggest. A small kitchen, and a smaller bathroom. The living room and bed room were more or less in one, since there was only a wall to separate the two rooms. Glancing at the clock another sigh left her throat. _Thanks a lot Sakura! Thanks a lot!_ Aya cursed under her breath. She never liked Sakura that much, and the fact that she assumed that Aya was coming over at her house tonight didn't make it any better. She dropped down on her back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, listening to the music still lying in the other room.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

All of a sudden she came to think of her dear sister. A soft tear leaked from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. _Get a hold of yourself, Aya!_ She mentally slapped herself and got up from the bed and walked towards her dresser. After a quick look outside, seeing that it was already getting dark and it looked quite cold out there. She put on a creamy long sleeves shirt and a dusty pink dress over it. It wasn't because pink was her favourite colour, but it was the last clothes her mother had given to her before she died. She ran her fingers roughly through her hair.  
- "It ain't getting any better" she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror once before heading out the door. It wasn't snowing anymore, but it was still just as cold like earlier. Walking down the streets, Aya looked at the lit up windows that she passed. She smiled lightly to herself. It looked so cosy, so nice everywhere.

* * *

- "Aya-chan! You made it!" an all hyper Sakura cheered as she opened the front door to greet the red haired girl.  
- "Me too Sakura, me too" Aya pulled a smile. In less than few minutes, Aya was dragged to the quite crowded living room. The Christmas tree stood in the middle in all its' gloriousness. _Sakura have really been busy_.  
- "Hey Aya-chan!" an all too familiar hyper voice interrupted her thoughts.  
- "Merry Christmas Naruto-kun" the girl smiled. The blond ninja grinned widely and nodded.  
- "You too!!" he cheered and handed her a glass of Christmas punch. Aya didn't really know what was in it, but it tasted good. She settled down next to Shikamaru in the couch. He seemed like he didn't wanted to be there either.  
- "I thought you'd stay at home" he stated as he leaned back with his arms behind his head.  
- "I would.. but Sakura like.. left me with no choice" she replied and sipped her drink and looked at the dancing people. She shook her head.  
- "Yea she's a little too good at times" the lazy shinobi remarked.  
- "Why are you here then?" Aya questioned from him. She wasn't just going to sit there quite all the night. He didn't answer her in the first place, and it was unsure if he didn't hear her or just ignored her question.  
- "Never mind" she muttered and glanced out the window. The light from the window lit up the snow-covered ground outside.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_

* * *

  
_

The time passed and people seemed all drunk. Well all except of Shikamaru who had fallen asleep in the couch next to her. He was probably bored to death, and Aya didn't blame him a bit. It was 11pm and a heavy sigh left her lips as she got up and went to get her jacket. There was no reason for her to stay and see people act dumber than usual. She managed to slip out of the house without attracting any attention. Looking up in the sky she realized it started to snow again. She wrapped her slender arms around herself as she started to walk home. She lowered her head to avoid the cold air that blew every now and then. Just when she was about to pass a corner, something got her attention. Looking up her eyes met a dark, tall figure standing in the shadows. She stopped and narrowed her eyes to take a better look. A pair of red eyes met her blue ones.  
- "I-Ita--chi" the name came out almost in a whisper. For some reason the words didn't want to come out of her throat.  
- "Aya" her head shot up when she heard him say her name. There was silence between them.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

- "It's been a while" Itachi broke the deadly silence just as a cool wind blew in between them. The girl nodded her head and cracked a faint smile. She didn't know what to do to be honest.  
- "It sure has" Aya replied in a low voice. She knew that if anyone heard that Itachi was in Konoha it was sure that the ANBU or jounins would be sent after him.  
- "Your sister wishes you a merry Christmas" he stated. Her sister. She haven't heard from her for long time, so why would she suddenly send someone to deliver a greeting like that? Aya felt a sudden rage build up inside her.  
- "I don't believe you!" she snapped coldly and walked past him. It wasn't because she wasn't happy to see him, but mentioning her sister was a big NO!  
- "Aya" Itachi called her name calmly making her stop walking. She sighed and mentioned him to follow her. It was too dangerous for him to be visible in the streets.  
- "How did you got pass the Gate Guards?" Aya questioned as they approached her apartment. Fortunately the most of the families in her block were visiting family, so the chance for Itachi to get caught was quite reduced.  
- "Why do you ask?" the black haired shinobi asked her in return. Aya eyed him as she unlocked to front door to her apartment, then shrugged.  
- "Nothing" she simply answered. After nodding for him to come in she closed the door behind them and locked it.  
- "Why have you come, Itachi?" the red haired girl asked him as she switched on the lights in the small living room. She didn't get an answer, but that was only what she expected from him. With her eyelids half closed she rolled her eyes, which only his Sharingan was able to see.

* * *

The deadly silence was killing her, and she really felt for knowing why he had come. But on the other hand she didn't want to ask.  
- "They say that you wanted to join Akatsuki...." Itachi's voice suddenly sound stern as he looked over at her.  
- "And you know I got rejected" Aya interrupted him.  
- "Let me speak finish" he stated. Aya wrapped her arms around her figure waiting for him to continue.  
- "There is a chance for you to join. If you go back with me I can get you in" he said calmly and his gaze wandered towards her. A feeling was building inside her stomach like she didn't believe her ears.  
- "Itachi Uchiha, was that an offer? You of all people?" a smirk spread on her features. A low chuckle was his only reply, but that was all she actually needed. In the next moment she caught herself in embracing him tightly around his waist.  
- "Sorry! I-I just want tmhf.." she was cut of midsentence when a pair of warm, soft lips claimed her pink ones. Her eyes snapped open from the shock. Her cheeks flushed the brightest pink but soon relaxed.  
- "Sorry, I couldn't resist" Itachi said as he broke the kiss. The red haired ninja smiled and tipped her toes and pecked him once more on the lips, her arms locked around his neck and his arms slowly wondered around her waist.  
- "Are you sure it's okay for me to join?" she managed to ask once they parted.  
- "Positive" he replied simply.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
special  
someone_

_

* * *

_

**From the author: **That was my Itachi Uchiha one shot. Hope you liked it!

**Please leave a review! ^_^**


	2. So not a part of the plan: Naruto lemon

**From the author:** This lemon is made for my dear Lina on Quizilla for her b-day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "WHAT?!!? You can't be serious!" the black haired girl shouted. It was probably loud enough for furthest corner of Konoha to hear it.  
- "Oi Lina, what's the problem?" her brother rubbed his eyes and yawned and glanced at his sister who sat in the couch with an unreadable expression on her face.  
- "They can't do this to me! They just can't!!" she yelled and tossed the paper in the couch just as she got up with clenched fists. The brother took the piece of paper and yawned lightly before start reading.  
- "That sounds quite boring", Ken stated and crooked and eyebrow before turning his gaze back to Lina who punched the wall. It has only been one night since she got home from her last mission with Kiba, Hinata and Shino. They had been on a mission to gather some information about strange incidents in the village nearby and somehow it took longer than expected. So all that resulted in Lina first got home last night and practically haven't slept very much which didn't bring her in a better mood.  
- "How unfair" she growled and stomped to the bathroom to take a shower and slammed the door shut behind her. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the hot water and stepped under it. The hot water rushed over her naked body. '_How the hell can they do this to me?_' she kept asking herself. After the shower she dried herself and got dressed. She went to her room and dropped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. The shower didn't cheer her up like it usually did which was going on her nerves too. Nothing just couldn't bring her in a better mood – only one thing – if she didn't received the note about, she had to be at the Hokage's office in the early afternoon. It just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Lina headed for the Hokage's office. Standing outside, her face facing the door she inhaled a deep breath to get a hold of her temper and knocked on the door.  
- "Enter" a determined voice spoke from the other side. Stepping into the room, Lina faced Tsunade and her helper whom she never remembered the name of, and...  
- "Naruto?" Lina trailed off, completely confused.  
- "Huh? Hey Lina!" Naruto cheered brightly. Lina cracked a smirk most of all wanting to scream and go home.  
- "Now then if I have both of your attention, I would like to inform you about the upcoming mission.." Tsunade wasn't able to finish her sentence before the two genin ninjas interrupted.  
- "Mission?! I just got home last night and have barely slept!" Lina stated.  
- "You promised me that I could practice after my last mission! Pervy Sage is waiting for me!" Naruto stated and pointed to the Hokage who just sighed.  
- "Jiraiya is on a mission along with Kakashi and Guy. Now listen up! This mission is quite simple – you will have to escort the ANBU to their meeting" Tsunade stated and looked trough some papers. The ANBU needed to be escorted?  
- "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! This is totally stupid!" Lina loud exclamation caused Naruto to flinch and his face to go totally blank from the shock. Not like he didn't know she could burst out like that, but when she did it, it always came from out of nowhere!  
- "I agree with Lina! That is the stupidest I ever heard!"Naruto stated and crossed his arms over his chest.  
- "Oh I see... Maybe you two would like to help a farmer removing some manure instead" a smirk crawled over the Hokage's lips. Lina and Naruto shivered only by the thought.  
- "You see Granny Tsunade.. we're thankful for this mission.. Thank you" Naruto smirked nervously and dragged Lina along out of the office.  
- "Have you gone out of your mind?" Lina asked and wriggled out of his grip.  
- "Uh.. would you rather have been at the farmer? "the blond ninja scratched the back of his neck slightly confused. The female ninja sighed and shook her head.  
After a couple of hours – including stop in the town, they finally reached the ANBU's headquarter. Lina glanced at the clock on the wall inside the building through the glass door. It was already 3pm. A yawn left her throat and she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall while they were waiting.  
- "Hey hey!! I have an idea!" Naruto suddenly stated causing the black haired female ninja to jump slightly in surprise.  
- "Yea?" she asked lightly lifting an eyebrow at him.  
- "After this mission.. I want to invite you on Ramen!" he slung out. Lina stared intense at him and blinked.  
- "You mean.. like a date?" she half questioned half stated. A light blush crept upon the blond's cheeks.  
- "Uh.. sort of" he said. It didn't sound that bad. After all it was ages ago since she Konoha's great ramen, so why decline his offer?  
- "Sure.. sounds great, Naruto" she smiled and blushed faintly. Naruto flashed a wide grin.  
Finally it was time to escort the ANBU to the meeting at Hokage-sama's office. It was still too silly, but Lina quit her complaining. After all, the ramen that was waiting afterwards kept her mood up.

* * *

- "Now THAT was the easiest mission I have been on for long time" Naruto stated as they walked towards the ramen-shop. It smell really good even on a distance and Lina felt her stomach rumble.  
- "So... what mission was it you talked about at Granny Tsunade's office?" Naruto questioned after they ordered. Lina yawned lightly.  
- "We had to gather some information" she replied shortly. The lack of food and sleep made her forget easily. Naruto nodded his head and handed her a pair of chopsticks.  
- "There you go!" the owner stated and put down two large bowls of ramen in front of them. Quickly, Lina grabbed the chopsticks out of his hand.  
- "Smells good!", she stated and began eating.  
- "Yea I know right? Best ramen in Konoha" Naruto stated back and began eating as well. Her long black hair hung over her shoulder which gave her a quite cute look, that made Naruto slightly eye her a few times.  
- "Something wrong?" Lina suddenly asked him making him snap out of his thoughts and shake his head furiously.  
- "No! No nothing! Heh, why do you think that Lina-chan" Naruto laughed nervously.  
- "Because you're staring at me like something is wrong" Lina stated and downed her bowl. The blond ninja gulped lightly. It wasn't on purpose he would make it visible like that in any way!  
Since Naruto was the one who insisted to invite her out he also refused to let her pay for her ramen.  
- "Hey uh.. I want to show you something" Naruto broke the silence.  
- "What's that?" the black haired girl asked with slight curiosity in her voice. Naruto smiled widely.  
- "A place I like to come" he stated and dragged her along. They stopped once they reached the lake. The orange-red sun was reflecting in the trickling water.  
- "Naruto! That's beautiful!" Lina exclaimed and almost jumped up and down like a little child, who just saw her first Christmas tree.  
- "Yea I know.. Happy birthday Lina!" he stated making her go completely silent and stare at him like it all was some sick kind of joke. A few moments later she finally realised it WAS her birthday!  
- ".. and another thing.." he trailed off and took her hands in his. Lina snapped out of her trance when she realised his face lightly came closer to her own. A light blush crept upon her cheeks when their lips connected into a delightful kiss. It was almost like thousands of butterflies were flying around in her stomach. His warm soft lips claimed her sweet ones. She managed to snap out of her sweet trance and plunge courage enough to kiss him back, and ran her tongue along his bottom lip – sending a shiver down his spine. He smiled and slowly parted his lips, and she smiled and slipped her tongue into his mouth, examining everything that was to examine. Naruto's hands found their way around her waist while her own wrapped around his neck. In a few moments they were fighting for dominance, and in the end she had to surrender. An annoyed growl left her throat causing him to smirk into the kiss and pull her closer.

* * *

Suddenly, when she was stepping a little back to look at him after they broke the kiss, her foot slipped on a smaller rock – causing her to fall back over with him on top.  
- "S-sorry about that" a heavy blush spread on his cheeks.  
- "It's okay" Lina stated and kissed him passionately, while she unzipped his jacket. His one hand rested beside her head while the other started to caress her side. She let out a muffled moan in his mouth when his hand brushed over her smooth stomach and over her chest. Lina then pulled the hem of his shirt and over his head, making them part. Naruto then started to place soft kisses on her neck. His hot breath tickled her soft skin and she bit her bottom lip to force back the moan that was building in her throat. But she failed when he hit her weak spot and a hitched moan escaped her throat and she entangled her right hand in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder. Smiled against her neck and slowly removed her shirt, making her hesitate a little.  
- "Do you want to stop?" Naruto asked and looked into her eyes. A small smirk appeared on her lips and she flipped him over making him blush.  
- "Not now" she stated and attacked his neck. A moan left his lips and the girl smiled in triumph. The blond ninja's hands slid up and down her sides and over her back and shoulders, getting closer and closer to unhook her bra. Lina smirked into his neck and felt her bra unsnap. Feeling it slid off her shoulders she began trailing kisses from his neck and over his chest and six-pack, stopping right above the line of his pants.  
- "Lina" he said and flipped them over so he once again was on top. His lips attacked hers again and his hands slid all over her body. Slowly he kissed down her body – all the way from her neck, to her collarbone, chest and stopped at her nibble.  
- "Naruto!" she whimpered when he flicked his tongue over her nibble. The black haired girl arched her back causing her chest get closer to his face. Naruto smirked, satisfied with his job and trailed kisses over her belly, slowly opening her pants as he did so. Lina shivered lightly when the cool air kissed her skin. She was about to sit up when Naruto pushed her back in the grass and kissed her passionately again. His hand slid up her thigh and in between them, making the girl moan in his mouth from the surprise. Another moan escaped her lips when he started to rub her sensitive area through her panties. Breaking this kiss she threw her head back and moaned out, and tugged at his pants letting him know what she wanted. The male ninja smiled at her actions and let her remove them as he removed the last piece of her underwear.  
All the caressing and teasing was getting too much for her to handle and she flipped him over, so he now was lying in the grass. Leaning down kissing him on the lips she gridded her hips against his, causing her pretty wet area to collide with his already hard member. Lina worked her way to the rim of his boxers – kissing his chest and stroking his abs while she did so, causing Naruto to groan lightly from her touch. She let one of her hands stroke over the bulge in his boxers.  
- "Don't tease me" he stated and gave her a pouting face. Lina smirked and pulled his boxers down, blushing lightly. Teasingly, she took the tip of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Naruto gasped and a loud moan escaped from him and he grabbed onto the grass beneath him.

* * *

After a little while he was the one who couldn't stand it anymore and flipped her over on her back again and positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his member stroking her wet folds.  
- "Are you really sure about this?" he asked looking into her eyes. Her only respond was a passionate kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Naruto gently eased his member inside her. Once fully inside he slowly started to move, earning sweet moans from the girl under him. Her moans became louder as he trusted harder and faster in and out of her. He raised himself a little and held onto her hips, making them move with his rhythm. Lina grabbed onto the grass and threw her head back in pure pleasure.  
Moments later she felt her inner walls tighten around his throbbing member and almost screamed out his name when she came. A few more thrusts and Naruto came as well with a loud moan and collapsed on top of her. Both lightly covered in sweat he rolled off her and grabbed his jacket and pulled over them. It didn't cover much, but at least they wouldn't get cold right at the moment.  
- "That was the best birthday I ever had!" Lina panted slightly.  
- "That's good to know" the blond ninja grinned and put his arm over her before pecking her cheek. They lay beside one another for sometime before getting dressed.  
- "Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked and hugged her once they finished dressing. A bright smile appeared on the girl's lips.  
- "Sounds great" she stated and kissed him on the lips before start walking.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my very first Naruto Uzumaki lemon! Hope you liked it! ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


	3. Kakashi's daughter: Sasuke oneshot

**From the author:** I started to watch Naruto, and this was a random idea that popped into my mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

It was in the early morning, the grass was still slightly covered in mist.

- "I can't take it anymore! Where's sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed losing his patience. Team seven was waiting for their sensei, Kakashi, to join them in the daily practice.

- "Calm down Naruto! He'll be here any minute" Sakura snapped at him getting annoyed with his impatience. Though, it was also bugging her but at least she didn't show it like him. For some time the two of them stood there glaring at one another angrily. But who could blame them? After all Kakashi was later than he usually was which also was getting in Sasuke's nerves thought he didn't show it but kept leaning against the railing of the bridge they stood on.

- "Why is it HE is allowed to be late when we aren't?!" Naruto barked back at Sakura.

- "Because he is our sensei!" Sakura hissed back.

- "How annoying" Sasuke mumbled to himself and looked at them with an annoyed expression. The cool morning wind blew between the three of them.

- "Good morning everyone" a voice spoke out of nowhere.

- "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as they looked up.

- "Would you mind tell us why you're so late?" Sasuke asked folding his arms over his chest. Sure they were used to he was late, but today he was very late.

- "I had to take care of something" Kakashi stated with a smile as he got down from the plateau he was sitting at, causing the entire team to have a sweat drop. In other words he could just have said it wasn't their business. They followed in silence and the only one who was sulking was Naruto. He was definitely thinking of something.

- "Aha!! I think I know why Kakashi sensei was late!" he exclaimed out of nowhere making everyone slightly jump.

- "Wha... what are you talking about?" the sensei questioned from him seem confused.

- "Yea, how about telling it then" Sakura pointed out. The blond chunin grinned.

- "I think Kakashi-sensei is seeing a woman!!" he stated and pointed to his silver haired team captain. His two team members looked from Naruto, to their sensei and back at Naruto.

- "I have no idea what you are talking about" Kakashi admitted and scratched the back of his neck.

Without saying more they moved for a lightning in the forest.

- "Kakashi-sensei? What are we doing here?" Sakura questioned from her sensei looking around.

- "Because then you had something to ask" a female's voice spoke out of nowhere. Glancing up at the trees a figure of a girl appeared.

- "Ah, Kisha! You decided to come after all" Kakashi spoke and smiled up at her.

- "Hey who are you?! Talking to Sakura-chan like that?!" Naruto shouted pointing to the girl in the tree. The girl glanced down at the sensei before jumping down onto the ground.

- "Team seven, this is my daughter, Kisha" the sensei said placing a hand on her shoulder. Everyone's jaw instantly flung open. Couldn't he just have told that from the beginning?

- "So you're Kakashi-sensei's excuse for being late, huh?" Sasuke broke the silence glancing at the girl next to the silver haired man.

- "She was..Kisha, I'd like you to meet my aspirants, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto" Kakashi stated. The girl nodded her head and looked at the boy with the onyx eyes making Sakura growl in annoyance.

- "Stop glaring at Sasuke!" she growled.

- "Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Kisha asked raising an eyebrow. The black haired glared at her before cracking a smirk turning to his sensei.

- "How about me?! How about me?" Naruto butted in pointing to himself. The silver haired girl smiled before jumping up in the tree again.

- "Hey!"Naruto barked. After all she didn't come to chat, but to watch over the training. She couldn't attend herself because her father didn't wish she did. She was too beyond their training. In any case she decided to place herself on a branch. Just like Kakashi, Kisha liked to read and pulled out a book from her pocket and began reading.

During the day, Kisha was reading her book and half watching over the team. It was pretty funny watching them make mistakes when they tried to attack their sensei or each other. She smirked to herself. Though, she had to admit the survivor of the Uchiha clan was pretty interesting to her. Not only because of his good look but also his techniques. Smirking she turned her attention back to the book she was reading.

- "Kisha-chan! Watch out!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

- "Look out!" Sasuke snapped. Without turning her head, Kisha reached a hand out and caught the flying kunai that accidently got aimed to her, making everyone gasp.

- "Kisha-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and ran up to the tree she was sitting in, looking up at her. The silver haired girl glanced down at the ground while playing with the kunai.

- "Who was the clumsy one?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The three of them looked at one another but before any of them could answer her question, she threw the kunai in the small crowd making Naruto and Sakura to cling to one another while Sasuke was the only one standing glaring coldly at it.

- "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted wanting him to get out of the way. But Sasuke didn't move. In fact he just looked at it, waiting for it to come. Everyone but Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised when the kunai went straight through them. The dark haired boy looked up at her and smirked.

- "Nice genjutsu" he stated. Kisha grinned and joined them on the ground.

- "I'm surprised.. They really are getting good" she stated and nodded to her father who smiled and nodded a 'thank you'. It wasn't a surprise to him. Since Kisha was little she had been practicing her genjutsu which she became very good at and kind of was her speciality combined with her quickness it made her quite strong thought she didn't want to admit it herself.

It was getting late and it was time for her to go home, she had to make dinner. On her way out of the forest she sensed a figure standing watching her. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

- "What is it, Sasuke-kun" she asked.

- "I noticed your illusion trick" he began and looked at her with an emotionless expression. Kisha smiled.

- "So?" she asked waiting for a continuation.

- "I was wondering... maybe you could teach me" he said. The smile on the girl's lips grew wider.

- "I never expect a member of the Uchiha clan to ask for help" she stated and turned to continue her way home.

- "So that's a yes?" he asked after her.

- "Dinner first, then I'll teach you" she replied his question causing a smirk to play across his lips as he silently followed the younger Hatake. Sasuke knew it wasn't something Kakashi wasn't going to teach him right away, so the girl was the great opportunity to learn it. Though, he caught himself in silently looking at her most of the way.

- "Something wrong?" she questioned from him. He shook his head and turned his glance away.

- "Nothing" he stated and looked down as he slid his hands into his pockets.

- "That's fine" she smiled. Glancing back at her he faintly returned her smile. It was going to be an interesting time during the illusion practice.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my first Naruto one shot with Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


	4. Learn me to love: Gaara oneshot

**From the author:** This one shot was made for ann13 for her birthday ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "It's good finally to be home" Kankuro stated as the Sand Siblings was in front of the gates to Sunagakure.  
- "No kidding, but things are going to be a little different from now on" Temari said in a dry tone as they walked through the streets. Since they arrived at the beginning of the evening there was a very little light. Walking down the streets on the way home, Gaara felt people's intense glare on him. They probably knew about the Kazekage had been killed and of course they were going to blame him for it. Not that he mind it – he was used to it after all. But even he wanted to he didn't kill his father, the Fourth Kazekage. It was some time ago and him and his siblings had been in Konoha to help out with some stuff since Sasuke left to Orochimaru's place.  
- "I guess it turned out pretty well back in Konoha" Kankuro said and slid his hands into his pockets.  
- "We sure did" Temari stated with a grin plastered on her face. Gaara didn't pay much attention to all their talk – his mind was not bothering with it. More on the chakra he felt from somewhere. Looking out from the corner of his eye he glanced at the people he just passed and frowned.  
- "What's the matter, Gaara?" his sister suddenly questioned from him and he noticed they stopped walking.  
- "Nothing" he answered shortly and walked past them.  
- "Hey Gaara! Where are you going?" Kankuro called after him. Gaara didn't reply and turned around the next corner, silently hinting them to leave him alone. The scent of chakra caught his attention again. Scanning the area with his eyes he looked for the person.

* * *

After searching for about an hour he reached the training place where the kids usually practiced with shuriken. Skimming the place his eyes fell on a figure not far from him. A slight frown appeared on his features as he took a closer look on the person. This girl - he had seen her before, he knew he had but couldn't tell exactly where. The girl noticed his presence and stopped her training. She almost dropped the kunai in her hand when she recognized him and gasped.  
- "G-Gaara" she dropped the kunai. A sad expression spread on his features.  
- "I won't hurt you" he said and stopped. The girl blinked not really understanding what he was talking about.  
- "Hurt me? What are you talking about? Why would you also do that?" the girl asked with a slight frown. Gaara blinked not quite understanding what was going on. Usually everyone would run away when he appeared, but this girl didn't.  
- "What is your name?" he finally managed to ask. The girl picked up her kunai and put it back into her belt.  
- "Roxy" she answered shortly.  
- "The girl from the nearby village" Gaara stated with a light frown. The blond girl nodded hen cracked a faint smirk.  
- "That's right" she stated and walked past him with a slight smile playing on her lips. Did she just smile?  
- "What are you smiling at?" he questioned after her and folded his arms over his chest. Roxy stopped and jerked her head over her shoulder.  
- "Yea well, I not afraid of you so I dare smile" she replied ever so cocky knowing it might not have been her best move at all. But she wasn't really afraid of him. Sure she had heard rumours but since he never did her a thing, Roxy didn't see a reason for being afraid of him. Gaara found himself stare after her as she carried on walking. No one ever said they weren't afraid of him.  
- "Hey! Are you going to come or do you just want to stand there?" the blond girl called out not turning around. Curious he followed her and caught up on her.  
- "Where are you going?" he asked her slightly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Roxy shrugged her shoulders.  
- "I don't know.. Where my feet take me I guess" she replied and looked over at him. It was no secret that she actually was a little nervous and hoped that her friends wouldn't hate her for befriending him.

* * *

Time passed and it was now almost six months since Gaara and Roxy met. For the first time in his entire life, Roxy made Gaara feel that he was accepted by other than his two siblings. Roxy herself was kind of surprised she was able to be around him. She had tried to introduce him for her friends, but gave her choice to choose between them or him. Out that it was easy for her to tell they didn't wanted to be around him.  
- "You guys know what? Fuck you" she snapped annoyed and turned on her heels ready to walk off.  
- "You rather wanna hang out with that monster than us?!" one of them said sounding pissed off. Roxy rolled her eyes and grabbed Gaara by his arm.  
- "Now you mention it.. yea" she said dryly and walked off. When they came out of their sight she let go of him and sighed heavily of annoyance.  
- "Why did you do that?" he asked not understand a thing from the whole situation.  
- "Those guys are so narrow minded" Roxy replied and climbed up the cliff and sat down watching the village.  
- "What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked not quite understanding. Roxy sighed and looked at him over her shoulder.  
- "I mean that they simply are stupid not wanting to give people a chance to get to know them" she stated. A new strange feeling built inside him, something he never felt before. Roxy turned her glance back to the view of Suna not really bothered with his company.

* * *

For some time there was a pregnant silence between the two of them. It was unknown if it was because none of them knew what to say or if they just didn't wanted to talk at all.  
- "You know... you're not scary at all" the girl said and looked over at him. Gaara felt his heart almost skip a beat there. No one ever told him he wasn't scary. Usually, Gaara had an answer, but now he didn't.  
- "Why.. Why are you being so friendly?" he asked. Roxy simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little at him.  
- "Because I like you, Gaara" she replied making Gaara's face flush pink.  
- "How is it possible..."the young boy couldn't find his words and looked away.  
- "That's not impossible" Roxy smiled a little shy. Gaara looked shocked at her.  
- "I can only love myself" he stated getting lightly stubborn. Roxy rolled her eyes at him. That was the worst bunch of bull shit she ever heard. But at the same time she couldn't just tell him that way – he'd kill her for sure. She took a deep breath.  
- "That's not true. You can always learn to love someone else" she said, blushing a little. He narrowed his eyes at her. Biting her lip, Roxy plunge courage enough to make her next move. It might have been the most risky she did – she lightly kissed his cheek. It wasn't to tell whom of them who was blushing most.  
- "I like you, Gaara.. honestly I do" she said and did her best to act normal. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but not a word came out. Again there was a silence between the two of them.  
- "Maybe... I can learn it", Gaara mumbled looking over the village. Roxy smiled. She didn't really believe she could make him change his mind but obviously she was wrong.  
- "I'm sure you can" she stated and smiled warmly. It was rare sight but for first time really long she actually saw him smile. The blush on her cheeks darkened as she felt his lips peck her cheek.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Gaara one shot. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


	5. Under the mistletoe: Sasuke oneshot

**From the author:** This one shot was made for Eliona on Quizilla

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:  
**_Text in italic_ is either thoughts or flashback!

* * *

_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Someday I'm gonna throw up!! _You were cursing her under your breath. Every time you talking to your team captain, Karin just HAD to come running, screaming his name and hugging like a maniac. It wasn't that you hated her, but you started to develop some slight hate towards her. You and Sasuke weren't a couple, but in Karin's opinion you were. Mostly because you came to Orochimaru's place together. The one night he told you that he was going to leave Konoha you insisted to go with him to take care of him as the good friend you were.  
You and Sasuke grew up together and first met on the Academy in the age of six. It was only towards you he was a little more open than usual, almost like he trusted you more than he did himself.  
Walking through the streets in a small village you headed towards the local shop. The snowy covered landscape made it a little harder for you to move – especially when the snow almost went to your knees. It was Christmas, the 23rd of December to be exact and you just realized that there wasn't any more food Suigetsu suggested that you filled a coin to see who was going out. Aiming to get heads it didn't turn out like you had wanted. Suigetsu gloated at your lost face and you had to go. Once at the shop you searched for the goods that you needed. It wasn't exactly because it was easy to get something. You paid for it all and headed back to the hideout.

* * *

Approaching the hideout strange loud noises were to be heard. _What in the world is that?!_ You asked yourself. Coming closer you saw a figure stand very close to the entrance of the hideout. You put the bags down on the ground and made a few handsigns.  
- "Doton; Kame Jishin no jutsu!" you stated making the earth in front of you like a turtle's shell. The guy up there turned and looked at you as the earth came closer and closer to him.  
- "Eve stop! It's Juugo!" he shouted. Instantly you lowered both hands making the earth go back to normal.  
- "What are you doing out here? It's freezing" you asked picking up your bags.  
- "I needed fresh air" he simply replied.  
- "Is that so?" it wasn't exactly like you believed it but you decided to let it go since Juugo himself didn't answer that. Suddenly the loud noises started again.  
- "What on earth is going on inside?" you asked with a frown on your face.  
- "Just Karin beating Suigetsu again" the orange haired shinobi said and shrugged his shoulders. Someday someone had to beat that bitch up for good, secretly hoping that person was going to be you.  
- "Where's Sasuke?" you asked as you entered the hideout.  
- "Practicing somewhere" Juugo said and went to his room. You didn't blame him. Just of the shouting you really felt for doing the same. Taking a deep breath you walked to the kitchen and began unpacking.  
- "We don't need that goddamned mistletoe, Karin! Sasuke wouldn't kiss you anyway!" Suigetsu shouted from the room next to the kitchen, the living room.  
- "You don't know anything about that! So shut up!" an angry Karin hissed back. You rolled your eyes. Not a single day passed without they had to argue.

* * *

Once you walked into the living you dodged an empty flying box.  
- "Get that fucking mistletoe down!" Suigetsu yelled in anger.  
- "Mind your own business!" Karin shouted back. You sighed loudly in annoyance, causing the two of them to turn their attention towards her.  
- "How long have you been standing there?" Karin questioned from you.  
- "I just came" you rolled your eyes irritated at her. You looked at the Christmas they had decorated while you were gone. It looked really nice. You glanced back at Karin who placed the mistletoe in the doorframe. Suigetsu chuckled.  
- "You really think Sasuke will come through that door, don't you?" he asked in a mockingly way receiving a death-glare from the red haired girl. You giggled.  
- "What's so funny Eve-chan?" The silvery haired male asked.  
- "Nothing" you simply answered. Suigetsu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at you, but soon shook his head and turned to walk out of the room.  
- "I just thought it would be funnier if you came through that door and not Sasuke" you smirked. He immediately stopped and turned around, giving you a menacing glare.  
- "What is going on here?" a cold voice suddenly asked into the room making Suigetsu swallow hard.  
- "N-nothing" he shuddered and left the room.  
- "Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?!" Karin squealed and was about to give him a hug, but his cold glance stopped her. Rolling your eyes, you turned around walking back to your temporary bedroom. Even in the hallway you could hear Karin try to get Sasuke to talk – which, as far as you could hear, didn't work.

* * *

You dropped yourself down on the bed and found the piece of paper you currently were writing on. You never abandoned your family or, more precisely, your sister. She was the only one you had left. You told yourself that you would send her a letter once in a while, telling you were okay. Thus it was against Orochimaru's will that you wrote anyone you did it anyway.

_Dear nee-san!_

_Merry Christmas.. I know you haven't heard from me in very long time and I'm sorry for that. People around here don't like I'm writing, but you know I will do anyway.  
I hear rumours about you have become jounin – Congratulations nee-san! You deserve it!  
I don't really know what else I can tell, cause there isn't much. Oh yea! I have become better at cooking. Around here people doesn't seem like they know how to do it, so guess who is going to cook the Christmas dinner? That's right.. me! _

_I miss you and miss you a lot._

_Bye for now_

Eve

_

* * *

  
_

Usually you could write a lot more, but it slowly faded away for some reason. It had been long time since you last wrote to her, and to be honest you hadn't seen her for so long that you didn't know what to tell her anymore. It hurt you to think of, but you also knew it wasn't going to be any different. Sighing, you got up from your bed and placed the letter underneath your pillow. The things sound to have become more peaceful outside, so you decided to go make yourself a cup of tea. You walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. There was silent and you liked it that way right now. You put over some water and waited for it to boil.  
- "Where have you been?", Sasuke's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.- "Resting in my room" you replied and smiled at him as you turned around. He just stared at you with a blank face. You plopped yourself onto the counter, swinging your legs a little, looking at the kettle that slowly became warm.  
- "What's the matter Sasuke? You look bothered" you said and slightly looked up at him. His face remained blank.  
- "Nothing" he simply replied and his Sharingan eyes stared into your blue greyish ones, making you blush lightly. You had always thought that he looked somewhat cute when his face went blank. Finally your water boiled and you jumped down from the counter, making your blond hair sway around your shoulders. You got a cup and a tea bag and poured some water in the cup. Turning around to walk back to your room with your warm tea you smiled at the raven haired shinobi on the way. On the way out of the room you felt a pair of arms wrap your waist and turn you around. A pair of lips were gently pressed against yours. You nearly dropped your tea cup from the shock.  
- "S-Sasuke-kun!!" Karin nearly screamed as she saw the sight of the two of you. A small smirk formed on Sasuke's lips as he pulled away, making you blush bright pink.  
- "Haha! Take that Karin!" Suigetsu laughed mockingly holding his stomach.  
- "W-why Sasuke?" you managed to ask. The small smirk remained on his face which only made you blush even more.  
- "Because you're you, and I like that" he said in a low tone but loud enough for you to hear it. You never thought about that you could have had feelings for him like that. You went with him because you wanted to be a good friend, but apparently he accepted your offer because he liked you. It was unclear how many thought that flew around in your head, but one thing was sure – Karin was going to hate you more than she already did. But you could care less - Sasuke never let her hurt you in anyway.

* * *

**From the author:** That was the Uchiha Sasuke oneshot. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review ^_^**


	6. Calm down: Itachi lemon

**From the author:** This lemon was requested by Harleiquinn on Quizilla!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Naruto or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:  
**_Text in italic_ is either thoughts or flashback!

* * *

**Calm down || Itachi Uchiha || Oneshot Lemon**

* * *

You were sitting in your room at the Akatsuki base, reading a book. You had been there for almost 6 months now. Ever since you ran away from the Sound Village and joined the Akatsuki, there had been question about your presence. The only reason Pein had allowed you to join was that you could be extremely dangerous when you wanted to, which would be a good upper hand for the organisation. Even if you were accepted to join by Pein the other members were quite distant towards you. To say it straight – no one believed that you really ran away from the Sound Village, but that you were spying on Orochimaru's order.

* * *

_- "Leader-sama!", Hidan shouted through the base' halls.  
- "Would you let go of me already!" you growled angry trying to wriggle out of his hold. It wasn't the Akatsuki that came to you. No, you came to them.  
- "Fucking shut up already!" Hidan hissed back getting quite furious.  
- "What is going on?", Pein asked through the room as he appeared there.  
- "Intruder", Kakuzu stated as Hidan dragged you in front of them. Turning around, you slapped Hidan across the face with full force causing him to let go of you the next instant.  
- "Touch me again and you'll regret it" you snapped coldly. The Jashinist growled in anger and was just about to return it and so were you ready to punch him right in the face, till Pein grabbed your arm and someone grabbed Hidan's arm as well.  
- "That's enough" Pein stated firmly. Glaring at the silver haired male you jerked her arm free from the guy behind you. You made a grimace and turned around with a frown at the person that was standing behind you. A pair of crimson eyes was looking straight into your blue ones, and made you go quiet. You turned back to Pein who escorted you back to his office, or well. You noticed the other men followed closely.  
- "I can understand you are coming here all the way from the Sound Village" Pein's voice sound stern, but it didn't really bug you at all.  
- "I'll give you 2 points for that" you stated sarcastic.  
- "There's no need to be cocky" a male's voice stated. It was the same man that back then had stopped Hidan. You frowned, not satisfied with the "welcoming". Pein looked at some papers that were lying on his desk his facial expression turned into a frown as he read.  
- "What happened to your family?" he asked not even looking up at you. You snorted.  
- "They tried to stop me from becoming a ninja, so simply... I killed them" you said in a dry tone, making a few of the other members gasp slightly.  
- "I see" was the only words that left Leader-sama's mouth. The other members looked at one another and then back at their leader.  
- "Very well, you can stay, but if you lie about this "running away" things is a set up, I will not hesitate to kill you" Pein said in a dark tone. A small chuckle was your only reply.  
- "Sure thing" you said and smirked. _

_

* * *

  
_

You had had a few mission and been partnered with Itachi every time. Leader-sama must have thought that because of your past you would get along very well – for the fact that you both killed your families. You have had short conversations with him, but it wasn't anything big worth talking about. But oddly enough, he was the only one that could get you back to senses when you got dragged along in a feisty battle. More than one time, Deidara had pointed out that you and the Jashinist, Hidan, had some similarities. The only thing was that you hated that man. Even if you didn't do anything he always picked on you, making you lose your temper.

* * *

Closing your book you placed it on the nightstand next to your bed and made your way to the kitchen. It was past noon and you could really need lunch. You didn't really trust anyone in the base, but it wasn't your fault! Thy branded you as a liar for leaving the Sound Village, being a spy – and branding you like that wasn't exactly something you were going to forget easily.  
- "Fi-chan!! Are you going to have lunch too?!!" a usual over-hyper Tobi asked you as you passed his room. You sighed.  
- "Yea" you answered shortly. _At least he is acing normal. If you call it normal to act like a 6 year old boy,_ you thought.  
- "Hm? Fi-san? I thought you were on a mission with Kisame and Itachi, hm?" a rather surprised Deidara questioned as you walked past the living room. You stopped and looked at him. He was sitting in the couch fiddling with something in his hands. _Probably some 'art',_ you thought.  
- "Oh I was, but now I'm here" you replied sarcastic and made your way to the kitchen. You quickly made yourself a sandwich and sat on the counter while eating it.  
- "Ahh! Tobi!!", you heard Deidara yell in the living room. You chuckled. Tobi was probably annoying him again with his childishness.  
- "What are you so fucking amused over?" Hidan's voice suddenly sounded from the door frame. You quickly pulled a blank face and glared at him.  
- "Nothing that none of your goddamned concern!" you snapped coldly at him and jumped down and made your way out of the kitchen.  
- "What the fuck is your problem bitch?!" he questioned after you. You growled and turned towards him.  
- "You, Hidan! You are my problem!" you hissed and clenched your fists. He glared at you. Ever since first day the two of you haven't been on any good terms – in fact you more or less hated one another.  
- "You know.. I really do hate you, bloody whore" he snorted. That's it! No one called you a bloody whore!  
- "Shut the fuck up!" you yelled and punched him hard in the face, making him fly hard against wall. Because of the hard punch the wall cracked. Grunting and growling, Hidan got on his legs and sent you a glare that could have killed.  
- "You fucking bitch!! You'll pay for that!" he snarled. Usually you didn't care for his swearing, but right now he was driving you over the edge. Jumping in the mid-air you spun around and kicked after him. Hidan swiftly dodged your kick and grabbed you by your ankle and threw you against the wall, making it break sending you flying outside in the dusk.  
- "Like that was supposed to be any help.. you're even more stupid than I thought. Bloody spy" he snorted and drew his scythe. Your blood was practically boiling with anger now.  
- "Listen you motherfucking prick! Either you you're shutting the hell up or I'm gonna make you!!" you shouted and made some handsigns. Hidan chuckled as if he wasn't really listening to your words.  
- "Raiton: Kyokan Boruto no jutsu!" you shouted and sparkles were surrendering your hands. Swiftly you threw lightning bolts in his direction with your meteor-hammer, but to your surprise he dodged them with his scythe.  
- "You think something like that will help you bitch? So fucking optimistic" Hidan snorted and ran towards you with his scythe raised. Just as he was about to hit you, something or someone stopped him. At least he was unable to make another move and his face went all pale.  
- "Hidan, Leader-sama wants to see you" Itachi's voice sounded from behind him. Hidan's face went back to normal and he gave you a glare before turning around to face the raven haired shinobi.

* * *

He walked away with any other words. Your fists were clenched from anger. How dared he stop that fight?! Your entire body was practically shaking with anger.  
- "I need to talk to you" Itachi stated and his crimson eyes were looking straight at your blue ones.  
- "What the hell is all this about?!" you yelled grinding your teeth. Itachi didn't answer that but walked over to you and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you back inside and towards your room. You protested but it didn't help one bit. One at your room he tossed you on your back on your bed. It didn't take long for you to get back on your legs.  
- "What is all this about?!" you shouted and looked up at him.  
- "You need to calm down Fi-chan" he said calmly. You opened your mouth to say something but closed it again and sighed heavily and dropped down on your bed, sulking. He was right, and you hated the fact that he was.  
- "Hidan got a new mission" Itachi suddenly stated as if he was reading your mind. You looked over at him.  
- "Right" you muttered and looked towards the opposite wall taking a few deep breaths. You felt the bed shift a little as he sat down next to you. For some time neither of you said a word, the only sound in your room was silence - deadly silence.

* * *

- "I don't think you're a spying" Itachi broke the silence, making you turn your gaze towards him. He didn't look at you but glanced into the empty space.  
- "Well at least someone believes me then" you replied in a sarcastic way. The raven haired shinobi turned his gaze towards you and to your surprise his eyes were pitch black, making you stare into them like the words had been stolen from your mouth. You had never seen his true eye colour since he had his Sharingan activated most of the time. Or well, at least what you know of.  
- "What's the matter?" he asked with a chuckle when he noticed your slight pink blush. You were not a person, who usually blushed, but there was something over him that you couldn't resist – yet you didn't know what it was.  
- "Nothing at all" you said turning your head away. However, your blue eyes sought for his black ones. You felt a hand cup your chin and turn your head.  
- "Is that so?" he asked with a small smirk playing on his lips. Before you could answer, he gently pressed his lips against yours making you gasp in surprise. You raised your hand to punch him, but he grabbed your wrist and pinned it against the wall behind you. You struggled to get free but soon realized that you actually were enjoying it. Slowly your free hand moved up his arm and rested on his shoulder, lightly kissing him back. After a few moments he pulled away and kissed your cheek softly.  
- "I know how you feel about me, Fi-chan" he whispered huskily and placed small kisses on your cheekbone. A blush crept upon your cheeks and you turned your head not to look at him. Had he read you read you with his Sharingan?  
- "What about it?" you finally managed to bring out, feeling your breath get caught in your throat.  
- "I feel the same way about you" he whispered breathing in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. You shivered slightly and slowly he let go of your wrist that was pinned against the wall.

* * *

A sudden confidence rushed through your body, and you placed your now free and behind his neck. He blinked a few times before you with a smirk pressed your lips against his, this time with more passion. His tongue ran across your bottom lip and you slightly parted your lips. Your tongues danced with one another, and his hands fell to your waist while you wrapped both your arms around his neck. His hands were rubbing your sides smoothly, making you moan softly in his mouth. He smirked and undid your robe, pulling it off you and tossed it on the floor. Soon you needed to part for air, and Itachi began trailing kisses down your jaw and neck. You forced back a moan and undid his Akatsuki robe and pulled it off him.  
- "I-Itachi!" you let out a hitched moan and he knew he had found your soft spot. He started to suck and lick on the spot making you grab a hold of his hair. His hands made their way under your tank top and up your stomach, and pulled it over your head. You smirked and pushed him over on his back, straddling his waist making him look surprised at you.  
- "You should know that I won't be that easy" you smirked and bend down kissing his neck. A grunt left his throat and you decided to lick and kiss on that spot.  
- "Don't tease me" he breathed in your ear making you shiver a little at that. You smirked and sucked hard on the spot, making him groan. Itachi reached behind you and unhooked your bra and threw it somewhere in the room. He cupped your breast and flipped you over so that he was on top of you, and began sucking and licking on one of them, while massaging the other. You bite your lip to force back a moan but failed. He switched to your other breast, giving it same treatment like the other. You tugged his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere unimportant, and examined his well tone chest and abs with your fingertips, making him shiver lightly. Once he was satisfied with his work he trailed kissed over your chest, stomach and above your pants. He unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off you.

* * *

You decided to change a little and flipped him back over on his back, placing soft kisses around his chest letting your fingertips follow. You stopped just above his pants. Placing kisses on his stomach you undid his pants and slid them off him, making the bulge in his pants stand clear visible.  
- "Someone's excited" you chuckled. Itachi just smirked and flipped you over on your back again, swiftly removing the last piece of your underwear in the process. He began to rub against your sensitive area, causing you to moan loudly. You soon couldn't take it anymore and pulled down his boxers, blushing a little with the size.  
- "Like what you see?" he asked huskily in your ear. You smirked and pushed him over on his back and straddled his pelvis.  
- "Oh, you bet I do" you said and rammed onto him. You fell over a little from the pain and supported yourself on his shoulders. He pulled your hair out of your face and kissed you passionately as you slowly began to ride him. After a few moments the pain subsided and turned into pleasure, and you sat up straight, riding him harder and faster. His hands rested on your hips, guiding you with a perfect rhythm for both of you. Your moans became louder and more frequent and you threw your head back in sheer pleasure. After a while you felt something build up inside of your stomach, wanting to burst. He began to rub your clit making you moan even louder than before and something told you he was close to his climax as well. He tightened his grip on your hips and bucked his hips into yours making him go deeper, causing you to scream out in pleasure. One last thrust and you both climaxed at the same time.  
Itachi collapsed on top of you. Slowly he pulled out of you and lay down next to you. You looked over at him, panting heavily and rested your head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around your figure, pulling you close into him.  
- "That was great" you stated as you stroke his chest softy.  
- "So I guess you calmed down" Itachi chuckled and stroke your blue hair. You smirked and kissed him on the lips.  
- "I just got started" you said with a wide grin. He smirked and pulled you on top of.  
- "Who is responsible for this mess?!" you heard Pein shout from the hallway. You just giggled and kissed Itachi lustfully.

* * *

**From the author:** That was the Itachi Uchiha lemon. Hope you liked it!

**Please leave a review!**


	7. Not just a one night stand:Kankuro lemon

**From the author:** This Kankuro lemon was requested by ilovetheoldu on Quizilla!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Naruto or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:**  
_Text in italic _is either thoughts or flashback

* * *

**Not just a one night stand**

** Saboku no Kankuro lemon oneshot**

* * *

- "Kankuro!!" you shouted as you finally reached him at the school gates. He mentioned boy stopped and turned around.  
- "Hey Marie! I thought you got detention?" the young man chuckled.  
- "Well, I told them that my grades would drop if I didn't go home and study" you shrugged with a smirk playing on your lips.  
- "Smart girl" he stated. You nodded your head and giggled. You were known for easily getting out of trouble – "it's a talent" as you usually said.  
- "Hey! Want to grab something to eat?" you asked as the two of you exited the school gates.  
- "Sure thing" he simply answered, and you headed to 'your' café downtown. You weren't together or anything, but had been best friends almost since you were born. Some people actually thought you were dating, because you almost always were seen together. A cool breeze blew, making your black hair shine in the sun. Or, it wasn't that black at all – you had got your sister in-law to dye it the darkest purple so that it was almost black, so there only was a purple tint in it. It matched your dark eyes, as your sister in-law said back then.  
- "Did you manage to finish the essay? I heard Kakashi-sensei was quite strict towards you" Kankuro asked. Sadly enough you weren't in same class. You were just one year younger than him, which sometimes were a little boring. Sure you could always talk to him, but it would have been funnier if you were in same class. Instead you had his little brother, Gaara as classmate.  
- "Yea.. he's really nagging me lately" you mumbled and rolled your eyes. Kakashi's Japanese class wasn't exactly your favourite one. He was always so strict, and if you broke one little rule you were more or less on his "hate-list" forever. It sometimes made you wonder if he really had such a list.- "Just because you couldn't s--"  
- "Don't remind me of that!" you burst out laughing.  
- "But I thought that--"  
- "No!" you playfully pushed him. It was almost always like that.

* * *

Approaching downtown, you were listening to Kankuro talk about this really hot girl in his class that he was dying to get close to. You just playfully rolled your eyes at him. He had had a crush on her ever since the school year started. But you weren't any better. You had had a crush on the gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha, the soccer team captain, since you started on Konoha High. But it changed dramatically when you found out he was dating Sakura. It broke your heart, but you eventually moved on.  
- "Marie? Are you even listening?" Kankuro waved his hand back and forth in front of your face. You blinked a few times and looked up at him just as the lemon milkshake you ordered came.  
- "Huh? Sorry, I guess I doze a little off" you apologized and sipped of your milkshake.  
- "I could tell" he smirked and took his cell phone out of his pocket.  
- "Is it 'her'?" you asked teasingly. Kankuro chuckled and shook his head a no.  
- "Naah, just some girl I had an affair with a few weeks ago" he replied.  
- "Oh" you nodded your head and gazed out the window, seeing people walk by. A mother with her daughter, a romantic couple holding hands and younger kids making their way home from school.  
- "Hey!" Kankuro suddenly exclaimed, making you choke on your milkshake.  
- "What is it?" you asked between the coughs.  
- "Have you heard of this new club; Aoi Juuniji?" he questioned looking up from his cell phone. You shook your head, still coughing.  
- "There's going to be a great party there on Saturday, you coming? When you're done dying of course" he smirked. You stuck up your middle finger at him.  
- "Sounds like fun!" you stated as you reclaimed your breath. You knew your brother was going to give you a no, but you said you were with staying over with a friend, he wouldn't mind. Besides, it had been long time since you had fun and met new boys. Oh yea! Think of all the hot boys that might be at that party. You slightly bit your lower lip by the thought. It's been some time since you had a good make-out as well.  
- "Then let's meet there Saturday!" Kankuro said and got up after paying for his cappuccino. You nodded and paid as well for your milkshake.  
- "Wait a minute! Won't you come to school tomorrow?" you asked suddenly questioned rather shocked.  
- "Nope.. Kurenai-sensei has cancelled our art class to go to some course" he shrugged. You groaned and sighed. Why could it never be your classes that were cancelled?!  
- "Lucky bastard" you huffed in a teasing way.

* * *

- "Where are you going?" your brother asked you as you fixed yourself done.  
- "Over at Ten-Ten's pyjamas party" you stated and quickly packed your night shirt in your bag. Your brother nodded and left as the door bell rang. It was probably your sister in-law who came. She was more or less living with you even though they had only been together for about 4 months. You turned off your cd-player, grabbed your bag and made your way out of the house.  
As you reached the night club you found yourself in a big crowd. People were dancing everywhere, laughing and having fun. You made your way to the bar to get a better view over the place. You dropped your bag on the counter and ordered yourself the drink; Lady Rose.  
- "I thought you were staying at home!" a male spoke right beside you. The music made it a little hard to hear anything, but jerking your head you saw Kankuro stand with a huge smirk on his face.  
- "Why?", you asked loudly to overdo the music.  
- "You're late!" he stated. You rolled your eyes at him. It wasn't your fault. Your brother kept questioning you.  
- "So what? I'm here now!" you smirked and sipped of your drink. Kankuro nodded his head and took a sip of the beer in his hand.  
- "Hey let's dance!" you shouted out and grabbed him by his arm. He just managed to put his beer on the bar counter before you dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

You were dancing and having fun quite long time, and soon you were both running out of air. Laughing you made your way back to the bar and ordered another drink.  
- "I never thought you were such a good dancer" you complimented between the heavy pants. The brunette boy smirked and took a big sip of the beer he just ordered. A few more people came to the bar to order drink so the two of you had to move closer to one another. When you were really close to him you by accident inhaled his smell. You didn't deny that he really smelled delicious, but you shook your head. No! He was your best friend – there was no way that you would fall for him, or would you? He was probably also taken at the moment.  
- "Marie?" Kankuro asked waving a hand in front of your face, making you snap out of your thought.  
- "Yea?" you asked and quickly sipped from your drink.  
- "I uh.. have a confession" he said and took another sip of his beer. You looked at you while sipping your drink, waiting for him to go on.  
- "I like you.. for real" he said bluntly. You looked at him, as if you didn't get what he was saying. Sure you liked him too. After all you grew up together and spend the most of your time with one another. But he was your best friend! You couldn't just like him that way. Suddenly someone pushed you, making you trip and fall over. Or, you would have if Kankuro hadn't caught you on the way. Much to your dismay you inhaled his delicious scent again, causing you to wipe the thought away from your mind.  
- "I think I like you too Kankurouh.." the last word as muffled as his gently pressed his lips against your sweet ones. You didn't think further about it and sneaked your hands behind his neck, and soon you were sharing a deep passionate kiss.  
- "Hey lovebirds! Find somewhere else to make out" an annoyed bartender demanded. You parted and his smirk made you giggle and you grabbed your bag, making your way somewhere more private.  
- "You seem tired" Kankuro spoke against your lips as you stood in the hallway.  
- "A little maybe.. depends" you smirked and slid you tongue over his bottom lip. He smirked and gladly let you explore. Affected on the alcohol as well, he lightly slid his hands up and down your sides making you smile in the kiss.

* * *

Soon you were heading towards his apartment. Your brother would probably start to wonder and interrogate you for good if you came home drunk. Kankuro could barely stay away from you, kissing your neck once in a while. You couldn't help but smile every time he told you how gorgeous you were. You definitely understood why the girls wanted him. He was the sweetness himself!  
You end up on the couch making out. You sitting in his lap with your hands entangled in his brown locks, while his rested on your waist.  
- "I never thought you liked me this much" you muttered as he trailed kissed down your neck, searching for your soft spot.  
- "It's a little complicated" he said against your skin. You smirked and slid one hand over his shoulder.  
- "Search as much as you want, no one ever found it.. Kankurooo!" you moaned out just as the last words left your lips. You felt him smirk widely against your neck.  
- "Would you repeat that?" he asked huskily, sucking and licking on the spot. You bite your lower lip to hold back another moan. To be honest you never imagined you'd fall for him. A couple of years ago you had a smaller crush on him, but decided not to do anything because you didn't want your friendship to end. Soft and slowly he slipped his hands under your shirt and very slowly pushing it upwards, ready to stop if you wanted. But you let him, and he let go of your neck before tugging your shirt over your head and threw it on the wooden floor. He looked into your dark eyes before gently pushing you over on your back, him laying over you. You leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips which he returned. Now it was your turn. You unbuttoned his white shirt and chucked it on the floor. Yep, you really understood why his exes wanted him back as your fingertips traced the lines of his slight toned six-pack.  
- "Let's get a little more comfortable" he said and picked you up bridal style not breaking the kiss. You laughed as he gently threw you on the bed.

* * *

Kankuro lay over you and began trailing kissed all the way from over your jaw, the sweet spot on your neck and down your chest. You arched your back into him he reached behind you and unclipped your bra before tossing it on the floor. He then attacked your right breast with his lips, causing you to moan out in pleasure. You moaned his name softly as he began massaging your left breast as he licked and sucked on the other one. Once he was satisfied with that he switched to give your other breast the same treatment. You laced your fingers in his brown hair and you threw your head back in pleasure. Getting your senses back you fumbled a little with his belt before opening it. He smirked against your skin as you undid his pants which he helped you up pull off.  
Then he kissed down your stomach and tugged your pants off of your body along with your panties, leaving you in nudity. A small blush crept upon your cheeks and you leaned up and kissed him. A gasp left your throat as he slid his hands up in between your thighs and began to rub your aroused area. Another moan escaped from you, and a louder one as he slipped two of his fingers inside your.  
- "Kankuro please" you pleaded and played with the hem of his boxers. He groaned and pulled them off and placed himself between your legs. He kissed you passionately as he entered you in swift. You shut your eyes tightly from the pain.  
- "I'm sorry.. If you want to stop" you cut him off by giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
- "I'm fine.. I love you, please go on" you said and smiled sweetly. Kankuro pulled a small smile and gently started to move. It hurt in the beginning, but you knew the pain wouldn't stop if he didn't move. The pain slowly faded away and turned into pleasure, and you moaned for him to go faster and harder. He obeyed your wish and instantly began to pump faster and harder into you. You bucked your hips into his each time he thrusted into you. The heat rose between you and you felt something build up inside your stomach ready to burst. Moans and groans erupted from both of you, and with one last thrust he released his hot seed deep inside of you, making you come the next instant.

* * *

With the last small amount of strength he had left, he pulled out and rolled off you. Panting heavily you looked up at the ceiling, thinking if this just was another one night stand to him.  
- "What's the matter Marie?" he asked softly and lay on his side, putting an arm around your slender waist. You looked over at him.  
- "Kankuro… what was this to you?" you asked a little afraid of the answer. He looked at you, his brown eyes penetrating your dark ones.  
- "I never wanted to fall in love with you because I was afraid to lose you" he said and kissed you on the cheek. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.  
- "I'm glad Kankuro.. I'm glad" you whispered softly. You closed your eyes and snuggled up closer to him.  
- "I know Marie, I know. I love you" he spoke against your hair. Realizing you already had fallen asleep, he smiled at you and pecked your forehead and pulled the covers over your sweaty bodies, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my first Saboku no Kankuro oneshot lemon. I hope you liked it! XD

**Please leave a review!**


	8. Falling for the dangerous type: Itachi

**From the author:** This oneshot was requested by Fiiaa on Quizilla!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Naruto or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special notes:**  
_Text in italic _is thoughts

* * *

**Falling for the dangerous type**

** Itachi Uchiha oneshot**

* * *

- "Come on Deidara! I don't have all day!" you shouted as you for the fourth time knocked on the door to the blond Akatsuki member's room. He was supposed to help you out today with the cleaning. So in order from Leader-sama you woke up early and started with the laundry after you got breakfast. Hidan and Kakuzu were sent on a mission, so there was some kind of peace over the place. Thus you came to see the Akatsuki as a family – you still didn't like Hidan – mostly because of the rough attitude of his. To be honest you were the only peaceful person in the organization. You didn't like to kill people and it was still, 6 months after you were kidnapped to join, a riddle for you what Leader-sama wanted from you.  
- "I'm coming, un! You don't have to yell Mai-chan" Deidara said as he finally opened the door with a big yawn. _Looks like someone was still asleep,_ you thought.  
- "Well good morning Dei-dei" you chuckled. He smirked and yawned once again.  
- "What time is it?" he asked as he went back to his room to get his cloak.  
- "Precisely 10am", you stated as you leaned against the doorframe to his room. Looking inside you realized his room was one huge mess. Pieces of clay were lay all over the room from experimentations of his so called art.  
- "So what is going on, hm?" he questioned as he turned around to face you.  
- "Leader-sama wants the base to be cleaned, and I'm in charge of it" you smirked as you saw the smirk on his face fade.  
- "But Mai-chan…"  
- "No.. Hidan and Kakuzu are on a mission" you interrupted him. His face almost lit up when you said that. It wasn't exactly because Hidan and Deidara were on good terms these days. Not after Deidara said that he didn't give a shit for religion and stated art was a religion itself.  
- "Fine.. what are we going to do then, un?" he asked walking out of his room.  
- "You can start with cleaning up your own room!" you called out after him, making him take a halt and glance at you over his left shoulder and sweat-dropped.

* * *

Past noon it seemed like Deidara was gone missing. _He's probably hiding somewhere,_ you thought as you called out his name through the corridors. You sighed. Either he was hiding, not clean up his room which you asked him to do i-don't-know how many times today – or he went to practice. Another sigh escaped your lips.  
- "Deidara!" called out a little more annoyed than last time. Turning around the next corner you bumped into something hard.  
- "Itachi-san! I'm sorry.. I was looking for Deidara" you apologized.  
- "It's okay. Deidara is practicing outside" he said.  
- "Okay uhm… thank you" you sighed and turned annoyed on your heels and began to walk back to the living room.  
- "Mai-chan" Itachi's calm voice stopped you from walking. You turned around and looked up at him with a questioning face.  
- "Yes?" you asked tilting your head to the side slightly.  
- "Is there something the matter?" he asked, his red Sharingan eyes penetrated your sapphire blue ones. You blinked a few times, then smiled at him.  
- "No, of course not Itachi-san!" you pulled a bright smile. You hated to show people when you were upset or annoyed. It made you seem so fragile. The raven haired shinobi didn't answer, but simply nodded his head. Smiling you turned around and walked down the corridor. You hated when he looked at you like that! His calm face didn't belong to a feared S-rank criminal like him at all! He looked so calm and content. Not someone you would expect to destroy his clan. Every time he looked at you, you couldn't help but blush but hid it pretty good.  
You finished cleaning up the kitchen, bathrooms and living room, so all in all you were quite satisfied with your work. A few hours before you put over some more laundry, so might be done soon. You decided to take a small break before hanging the laundry to dry. You made yourself a cup of green tea and sat down by the table in the kitchen. Sipping from your tea, Konan came into the room.  
- "It looks good, Mai-chan" she stated as she looked around seeming pleased with your hard work. You smiled at the blunette and nodded.  
- "Thank you, Konan-sama" you always thought good of the distant woman. She was always calm, somehow resample to Itachi. _Why am I thinking that?! Cut it out already girl! You don't like a person who hurt innocent people!! He killed his own clan for god's sake!_ You practically yelled in your head.

* * *

A little half an hour later you were standing outside the laundry room, hanging the laundry till drying in the sun. The bedclothes always became so good after hanging outside after getting washed. You were humming to yourself, standing in your own little world when you felt someone was watching you.  
- "Who's there?!" you demanded a little rougher than you wanted and drew a kunai from your holster.  
- "It's just me Mai-chan" a calm voice said. Turning your head you saw the Uchiha come towards you.  
- "Itachi-san.. what can I do for you?" you asked and continued on what you were doing. He didn't answer your question, but watched your every move.  
- "You've been quite busy today. Thank you for cleaning my room this morning" he said and looked at you. You smiled to hide the blush that was sneaking upon your cheeks.  
- "It was nothing.. Not like there was much to do" you said. You finished hanging the bedclothes up, and began to fold up the sheets that were dry. _Was he just.. complimenting me?_  
- "It's still appreciated" he stated.

* * *

For some time none of you said anything. He kept watching you as you fold up the sheets. You fold up the last one and turned around to up it in the basket as you suddenly faced his chest.  
- "Do you like me Mai-chan?" Itachi asked, taking the sheets out of her hands gently. You stared bewildered at him.  
- "W-Why do you ask such a thing, Itachi-san?" you asked suddenly feeling shy.  
- "I just noticed that you blush every time I'm near you" he said and tilted your chin up.  
- "Like you do now" he continued before bringing his face closer to yours'.  
- "I uh.. I-I guess I d-do" you shuddered a little. Looking up into his eyes you saw his eyes were pitch black, something you just rarely saw them be. A smile played on his lips as he leaned in and closed he gab between the two of you with his lips. You blushed a hundreds of red shades, not really knowing if you should kiss him back or not. Something inside you told you not to, but the other side wanted you to – that side was stronger than the other. You slowly began to kiss him back softly.  
- "I love you" you whispered lowly, still blushing once you parted. Itachi chuckled and pulled his arms around your waist pulling you closer.  
- "I love you too Mai" he said and laid a kiss on your neck.  
- "Mai-chan! I have been looking for yo…." The blond Akatsuki member cut himself off when he saw the sight of you two.  
- "I'll take these inside for you" he said and quickly grabbed the basket with the new folded sheets and went inside. You giggled a little and put your hands around Itachi's neck, enjoying having him around you in another way than partner for missions.

* * *

**From the author:** That was the Itachi Uchiha oneshot. Hope you liked it!

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
